


Culpa y castigo

by DaenaBlackfyre



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaenaBlackfyre/pseuds/DaenaBlackfyre
Summary: La relación de Luffy y Law era extraña. Se habían criado juntos como primos políticos y desarrollaron niveles de confianza poco comunes. Pero ahora que Luffy era adolescente las cosas se volvieron más complicadas y cada vez era más comun pasar de los besos a las peleas por celos estúpidos. Law/Luffy
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Culpa y castigo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnieDeOdair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieDeOdair/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [Guilt and punishment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742484) by [DaenaBlackfyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaenaBlackfyre/pseuds/DaenaBlackfyre)



> Si soy sincera, esta pareja no me gusta. Este fanfic lo escribí para Annie de Odair, porque ella los ama y nos retamos a escribir de la OTP de la otra.
> 
> Está basado en un fanfic de SaboAce que estoy escribiendo donde Ace es trans y ambos son los padres de Luffy. En este universo Law y Luffy son primos de crianza.
> 
> Ella disfrutó mucho esta historia y espero que también quien sea que la lea, aunque no es mi ship así que no me tengo mucha fe jajaja
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, es de Eiichirō Oda.

No debería haber aceptado esas vacaciones, pero ya estaba entrando con su maleta a la casa donde se hospedarían. Law aún no estaba seguro por qué aceptó ir a ese viaje. Tal vez fue la insistencia de Cora-san, sus ganas por hacer algo _diferente_ ese verano antes de volver a la universidad o tal vez fue por su primo. No sólo Cora-san había insistido mucho para que vaya, sino que Luffy también lo molestó en exceso y, desde que eran niños, le era imposible negarse a lo que ese chico le pedía.

En realidad no era pequeño, sólo se llevaban 4 años, pero Law se sentía mayor porque tenía 19 años. Tampoco eran primos de sangre, sino de crianza. Uno de los padres de Luffy, Ace, era un hermano político de Cora-san. Había vivido todos, junto con Garp y Sengoku, en la misma casa durante años y tenía muy buenos recuerdos de su infancia. Luffy era un niño muy pegajoso y siempre buscaba alguna forma de estarle encima.

Ahora que eran mayores, su relación había cambiado un poco.

Luffy era naturalmente encantador y esto Law lo sabía desde que eran niños. Hacía muchísimos amigos y siempre era el centro de atención de alguna forma. Jamás sintió envidia ni nada parecido, porque Law fue un niño más introvertido y tranquilo, pero Luffy todo el tiempo lo buscaba ya sea para jugar, meterse en su cama para la siesta, merendar o sólo molestarlo.

Los abrazos, los besos y las caricias infantiles ya habían quedado atrás siendo reemplazadas por algo que Law no terminaba de entender, o no quería esforzarse en entender. Tampoco se acordaba cuándo fue el instante exacto en que las cosas cambiaron. De un momento para el otro, los besos que antes eran en la mejilla se trasladaron a la boca y los abrazos se convirtieron en toques cariñosos, pero nunca pasaba nada más allá de eso. Sin embargo, Law no podía afirmar que Luffy lo eligiera sólo a él para este tipo de _cosas_.

Su primo era tan magnético que parecía atraer a muchas personas y eso provocaba que Law se alejara de él un poco. A Luffy le gustaba tener muchos amigos, salir con ellos e incluso besarlos —lo sabía de buenas fuentes e incluso lo vio en vivo y en directo—, pero jamás le dijo nada. ¿Quién era él para prohibirle hacer algo? ¿Salir de fiesta o hacer lo que se le antojara? Ellos jamás acordaron ser _algo_ o tener exclusividad. Aun así, un sentimiento de inconformidad llenaba su pecho al pensar en eso.

Si debía ser sincero, Law tampoco era prisionero de los besos de su primo. Él también había tenido sus experiencias y la más cercana era Eustass Kid. Un imbécil que compartió con él la secundaria, solían llevarse bastante mal hasta que encontraron un punto en común con sabor a sexo, alcohol y, a veces, un poco de marihuana o tabaco.

Kid no era su novio ni a ninguno de los dos les interesaba algo así, pero la pasaban bien juntos. Law no era una persona que el sexo le interesara demasiado, aunque de vez en cuando no estaba mal, sobre todo cuando se sentía muy estresado con su familia, la universidad o por sus peleas con Luffy. En esos momentos, llamaría a Kid, le preguntaría si estaba libre y acabarían fumando en una cama desnudos y tomando cerveza mientras hablaban sobre la mortalidad del ser antes de volver a coger.

No era para nada sano, pero funcionaba.

Fue justo después de volver de la casa de Kid que se peleó con Luffy. Quizá la noche anterior a las vacaciones no fue el mejor momento para discutir, pero su pequeño primo le preguntó dónde estaba y exigió saber cosas que Law no estaba dispuesto a decirle. ¿Por qué debería? Si Luffy hacía lo que quería, entonces él también, pero ese niño consentido no lo entendía.

Siempre fue muy mimado. Ace y Sabo eran buenos padres, pero sí mimaban mucho a ese chico caprichoso. Incluso Garp, Sengoku o Cora-san lo hacían. Por más que no quisiera incluirse en esa bolsa, Law sabía que no estaba exento a los encantos de Luffy.

Al otro día ni siquiera se hablaron, pero aun así ambos fueron a esas vacaciones. Por suerte había más gente que llenaba el silencio y el vacío que había entre ellos. Ace discutía con Sabo diciéndole las cosas que se estaban olvidando y Cora-san hablaba por teléfono con Doflamingo.

Law suspiró al recordar que ese lugar donde se quedarían pertenecía a Doflamingo, el hermano mayor de Cora-san. El hombre era un famoso diseñador de moda, artista, bailarín, empresario y Law no quería saber cuántas cosas más. No era un tipo agradable, pero Cora-san insistía en tener relación con él —una relación problemática, extraña y muy cuestionable para dos hermanos; pero él jamás juzgaría a su padre—. Por su parte, Doflamingo ofreció esas vacaciones para pasar tiempo con su hermano, pero sabía que éste no iría solo así que le dijo que podía llevar a quien quisiera.

A Law no le agradaba mucho Doflamingo, porque sabía que le causaba muchos disgustos a Cora-san. Más de una vez lo vio angustiado por su culpa y odiaba que su padre tuviera que pasar por eso. Aun así, suponía que Doflamingo lo quería, más allá de su horrible personalidad y detalles peculiares, por no decir turbios. Law tampoco era ejemplo de nada, después de todo tenía dilemas con su primo que no eran típicos de familia.

En algún momento creyó que podía llegar a pasarlo bien, pero ya desistió de esa idea. Sólo estaba allí para no generar un problema para Cora-san y suponía que Luffy también.

Su primo ni lo miró y pareció ofuscado durante todo el viaje.

La casa, como la llamó Doflamingo, era una jodida mansión. A muy pocos metros estaba la playa y el lugar tenía de todo si no querían salir. Montones de habitaciones, piscina, sauna, incluso una biblioteca. ¿Cómo ese tipo tenía tanto dinero? No quería preguntar.

Ubicó sus cosas en una habitación que tenía cama matrimonial y sábanas recién puestas. Casi parecía un hotel, pero por suerte no era así. Ace apareció trayendo un poco de jugo recién hecho, lo cual venía bien por el calor que hacía.

—Gracias —dijo recibiendo el vaso.

—Este lugar es enorme.

Law estuvo de acuerdo con las palabras de Ace. Resultaba un poco incómodo estar allí, pero sería por una semana y podrían intentar divertirse.

—¿Discutiste con Luffy? —preguntó Ace llamando la atención de Law.

—Algo así —contestó—. Quizá preferiría que no esté aquí.

Ace se rió por su comentario y lo vio negar.

—No sé por qué habrán peleado, pero dale tiempo y pronto se le pasará.

Algo le hizo confiar en esas palabras, quizá porque no existía persona que conociera más a Luffy que Ace. Después de todo era su padre. Law tenía 4 años cuando lo conoció y supo todo lo que pasó cuando tuvo a Luffy porque lo vivió. Lo acompañó muchas veces a las consultas e incluso estuvo ahí cuando Luffy comenzó a caminar, hablar y llamarlo con ese peculiar apodo.

Ace también era su familia. ¿Cómo reaccionaría si supiera el motivo de su pelea? No creía que le molestara, pero tal vez fuese un poco impactante.

La noche cayó rápidamente y pidieron comida porque estaban cansados del viaje y nadie quería cocinar.

Sentarse en esa mesa fue muy extraño. Doflamingo habló sobre su trabajo, hizo comentarios inapropiados que avergonzaron a Cora-san —y a todos—, pero no fue tan desagradable como pensó. Él no habló casi y Luffy tampoco. Ambos se concentraron en comer y de vez en cuando mirarse. Por alguna razón, no sentía tensión como antes, pero tampoco ninguno de los dos parecía listo para hablar.

Cuando la cena acabó, vio que Cora-san aceptó ir a dar una vuelta con Doflamingo. Sabo abrazó a Ace pasando una mano por su cintura y se fueron a acostar diciendo que estaban cansados. Luffy desapareció de su vista.

Por su parte, Law no tenía sueño. Sus problemas para dormir nunca lo dejaban en paz, esa noche no sería la excepción, y siempre descansaba pocas horas, a eso se debían sus marcadas ojeras, pero era parte de su vida diaria.

Salió al jardín apenas iluminado y caminó mirando toda la parte verde y el suave reflejo en la piscina. Apenas salió se encontró un pequeño sector del patio con pisos de mármol y un techo donde había una parrilla. Allí también había sillones y una mesa. Todo lucía cómodo y suave, pero a Law le llamó la atención otra cosa: una hamaca tejida colgante. Se acostó pensando que podría relajarse si su cuerpo se mecía suavemente allí suspendido y estuvo en lo cierto.

Cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba de la brisa fresca que corría esa noche. No le gustaba el calor, pero podía soportarlo. Quizá mañana fuese a la playa, no recordaba la última vez que se metió al mar. ¿Había sido con sus amigos en algún viaje? Tal vez. Después debería escribirles, ni siquiera miró su celular desde que llegó. Lo sacó de su bolsillo notando la batería baja, pero aún podría resistir.

Vagó por sus mensajes, grupos y de alguna forma terminó en YouTube viendo "10 cosas que no sabías sobre LOST". A Law jamás le interesó ver esa serie, pero en sus noches de insomnio perdía mucho tiempo viendo esas cosas hasta que lograba conciliar el sueño.

La pregunta ahora era cómo iba a sobrevivir esa semana sin hablarse con su primo. Lo cierto era que Law no era una persona muy conversadora, así que sería Luffy quien debería dar el primer paso, como solía ocurrir en sus peleas.

El ambiente agradable y tranquilo se rompió cuando oyó pasos. Casi pudo distinguir el sonido de las sandalias que se aproximaban a él y no necesitó mirar. Sólo lo hizo cuando fue necesario.

Luffy estaba parado junto a él y miraba hacia un lado como si no terminara de decidirse a hablar o no.

—¿Qué miras? —preguntó finalmente y Law sonrió. Ace tenía razón, sólo tenía que darle tiempo.

—Un video de curiosidades —contestó y su primo se tomó unos momentos antes de contestar.

—¿Puedo ver?

Arqueó una ceja casi divertido por esa petición, pero no se negó. Compartir espacio en esa hamaca era un poco difícil, pero de alguna forma lo lograron. Law levantó un brazo y dejó que Luffy recostara la cabeza en su hombro mientras veían el video allí juntos. ¿Cómo la hamaca soportaba el peso de ambos? Prefería no pensar en eso por miedo a que se rompiera.

Permanecieron allí abrazados mirando su celular. Le era imposible contar la cantidad de veces que hicieron algo similar, pero siempre en un sillón, la cama, el piso; era la primera vez en una de esas hamacas.

Sintió que Luffy se removía algo inquieto y Law pensó que quizá era mejor levantarse, pero su primo lo abrazó con fuerza impidiendo que se apartara.

—Estás incómodo —dijo Law—. Deja que me levante.

—Estoy bien —Luffy no lo soltó—. Torao... ¿ya no estás enojado?

Se sintió confundido por esa pregunta. Guardó su celular en el bolsillo y se quedó en silencio pensando que tal vez Luffy diría algo más, pero no fue así.

—Yo no estaba enojado —le recordó—. Fuiste tú quien se molestó conmigo.

Oyó un gruñido a la altura de su pecho donde Luffy estaba con el rostro hundido.

—Es que te fuiste mucho tiempo y... —mencionó con algo de duda, pero no estaba combativo como el día anterior—. ¿Kid es tu novio?

Law casi se atragantó con su saliva al oír eso. Él tenía sexo con Kid, pero no se gustaban ni jamás tendrían una relación.

—No —contestó con seriedad.

—Entonces... ¿seguirás dándote besos conmigo? No tienes por qué ir con él.

Ya sabía qué era lo que pasaba. Luffy estaba celoso y no le extrañó. Law también tenía el mismo sentimiento cuando lo veía con otros.

—¿También dejarás de hacerlo con otras personas?

—Si eso quieres, por mí está bien.

Las palabras sinceras de Luffy le apretaron el pecho y sin darse cuenta lo abrazó más. Respiró con cuidado y no supo qué contestarle porque tenía sentimientos encontrados. Le encantaría decirle a Luffy que fueran exclusivos, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía culpable atándolo a algo que probablemente no quería. Sólo tenía 15 años, se supone que debía hacer las locuras que quisiera ¿no? ¿Por qué debería ser tan egoísta de impedírselo?

Le acarició la espalda y aspiró el aroma de su cabello disimuladamente. Olía a shampoo. Seguramente se bañó en ese tiempo que no lo vio por ningún lado.

—Quiero que seas libre —contestó casi susurrando y Luffy levantó la cabeza para verlo con esa sonrisa luminosa que no le regaló en todo el día hasta ese momento.

—Tonto Torao —espetó—. Siempre lo soy y más contigo.

Una suave risa resonó en su garganta y el sonido se mezcló con la propia risa tan característica de Luffy. Fue agradable volver a tener ese momento de intimidad.

Sintió cómo su primo apoyaba la mano en su pecho para elevarse un poco más hacia su rostro y Law ya sabía lo que quería. No se preguntaron si eso estaba bien, porque sabían que, siempre que estuvieran solos, lo estaba.

La boca de Luffy siempre fue suave y ansiosa. Cuando se besaban le gustaba perderse entre sus labios, pero su naturaleza despierta y atenta como la de un lobo le impedía olvidarse del lugar donde estaban.

—No deberíamos hacerlo aquí —murmuró Law apenas separándose y Luffy puso los ojos en blanco.

—Mis papás no bajarán, ellos están haciendo lo mismo arriba —dijo muy seguro de sus palabras—. Y Cora-san volverá tarde con el Mingo. Así que está bien, nadie nos verá.

No pudo contradecir las palabras de Luffy, porque sabía que tenía razón. Compartieron un beso más, pero no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado y un poco culpable, aunque eso ya era normal.

Desde que comenzaron a hacer ese tipo de cosas, Law se sintió así porque Luffy era bastante más chico que él y eran primos, no de sangre, pero sí se criaron desde pequeños juntos. Se supone que no deberían hacer eso. Sin embargo, a Luffy no parecía importarle ninguna de esas cuestiones.

Cerró los ojos abriendo la boca mientras esos besos se volvían más profundos. Las manos de Luffy se deslizaron sobre su pecho y su cuerpo se sintió cálido, abrigado, de una forma que le apretaba el pecho. Una de sus manos bajó hacia la cintura de su primo y lo sintió tan pequeño, tan delgado, que su piel se erizó entre una mezcla de gusto y desprecio por sí mismo. Por más que Luffy haya pegado un estirón e hiciera mucho deporte que le moldeaba el cuerpo, seguía siendo mucho más bajo y _chico_ a comparación de Law.

Le encantaba cómo era, pero quizá fuese porque era Luffy y porque se sentía bien con él, más allá de cómo se veía físicamente. Le gustaba su sonrisa, cómo se reía y la forma en que sus tonterías lo sacaban de quicio.

Desde que comenzaron con esos besos, algo que notó fue que Luffy siempre quería más y era ansioso, bruto, para demostrarlo. Law a veces no sabía cómo reaccionar ante sus avances tan descarados. Lo mismo pasó en ese momento, cuando su primo pasó una pierna sobre su cuerpo y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él queriendo estar muy cerca para exigirle más besos.

—Esto ya es demasiado —advirtió Law y Luffy se inclinó sosteniendo el borde de su camisa.

—Vamos, Torao —insistió casi ronroneando—. ¿No te gusta?

Suspiró exasperado y no contestó. Ese no era el problema y a Luffy poco le importó. Ignoró sus protestas y volvieron a besarse. Era demasiado avasallante para tener 15 años, pero así siempre fue. Era un niño egoísta y caprichoso que obtenía lo que quería, pero Law no podía echarle toda la culpa porque él también estaba ahí poniéndole las manos en la cintura y disfrutando de los deliciosos besos. Era igual de culpable o incluso más, porque él ya era mayor de edad y Luffy ni siquiera había pasado la edad de consentimiento legal.

Sus dedos presionaron por encima de la ropa mientras sus lenguas comenzaron a rozarse. El atrevimiento de ese chico lo superaba y nublaba sus sentidos siempre muy atentos. Acarició ese cuerpo pequeño y fuerte bajando sus manos hasta la cadera, cosa que pareció provocar cosquillas en Luffy y se movió sobre él. Law se estremeció por eso. Sus manos calientes bajaron más y recordó que su primo no tenía un culo grande o notorio, pero sí se sentía redondo y fuerte debajo de esos pantalones. Lo apretó y Luffy se movió más contra él por inercia mientras se quejaba.

Estaba mal, tan mal que sabía que debía detenerse, pero no lo hizo. Apretó los ojos mientras su boca seguía moviéndose en ese beso cada vez más desesperado y su cuerpo se contrajo con una sutileza desesperante y notoria, una ligera embestida que le subía la temperatura.

Nunca llegaron tan lejos, ¿esto era lejos? No estaba seguro.

El calor de Luffy, su olor a jabón fresco, y los besos enérgicos sólo lo estaban orillando a hacer algo que no debía. Porque su primo, por más atrevido que fuera, sólo tenía 15 años.

Law sintió cómo le apretó los hombros y jadeó entre besos mientras movía la cadera por su propia cuenta. Le gustaba y estaba dispuesto.

—Torao... —jadeó Luffy apartándose para respirar aire con insistencia—. Estás...

—Shh... —masculló Law y apenas susurró—. Sin ruido... sino tendremos que parar.

Luffy lo miró sorprendido y negó con la cabeza. No quería parar y Law tampoco.

Sus frentes se encontraron mientras seguían moviéndose y compartieron más besos húmedos, necesitados. No tenía idea a cuántas personas habría besado Luffy, pero lo hacía bien. A Law le gustaba adjudicarse ese éxito, esa habilidad, porque fue con él con quien comenzó a hacerlo.

Se permitió probarlo en ese instante y apretar su cuerpo fantaseando que no eran más que ellos dos en esa relación tormentosa y prohibida. No se consideraba una persona celosa o posesiva, pero Luffy tenía una luz particular que atraía demasiado a todo el mundo y muchos deseaban dejarse atrapar por él, incluyéndose.

—Podemos... —Luffy murmuró. Sus ojos grandes lo miraban atentos y brillaban en esa oscuridad mucho más que el agua de la piscina a unos metros de ellos—. Yo a veces me toco... No siempre, pero... podríamos.

Arqueó sus cejas ante esa propuesta. Entendía a qué se refería Luffy, por más que seguro no encontraba las palabras para expresarse. Ambos estaban excitados después de tanto movimiento y Law estaba convencido que algo saldría mal si seguía, pero su cabeza estaba hirviendo y no lo dejaba pensar. También quería liberarse.

—Déjame hacerlo —contestó—. Tú sigue así.

La hamaca se meció mientras ellos se movían. Law abrió su pantalón y Luffy lo ayudó. Sintió cómo éste se inclinaba sobre él mientras su mano los tocó a ambos.

Mordió sus labios mientras respiraba agitado e intentaba no hacer ruido. Tragó saliva oyendo los pequeños quejidos que Luffy dejó ir sobre sus labios entreabiertos. Sintió sudor resbalar por su frente y apretó los ojos mientras ambos se movían, se tocaban, como jamás lo habían hecho hasta ahora.

Se sintió tan suave, tan caliente y excitante que apenas pudo creer que estuviera pasando. Casi parecía un sueño, uno perverso, retorcido y bello digno de tratar con psicoanálisis. Law sintió el cuerpo de Luffy temblar sobre el suyo mientras movía la cadera y gemía bajo hasta que ocultó el rostro en su cuello queriendo que los sonidos se perdieran en su piel.

Su mano apretó y fue más rápido. Generó espasmos en ese cuerpo y Law suspiró de placer cuando sintió pequeños besos en su cuello. La boca de Luffy era traviesa, como él, y ansiosa. Le regalaba sonrisa y besos maravillosos. No creía poder estar sin ninguna de esas dos cosas.

—Torao... —Lo oyó gemir ese apodo de todo la vida y tragó saliva porque entendió perfectamente qué ocurría.

Las manos aferradas a sus hombros apretaron el agarre y Law fue más fuerte queriendo oírlo y hacerlo disfrutar como nunca antes experimentaron juntos.

Abrazó a Luffy cuando lo sintió temblar con violencia y estrechar su camisa entre los dedos. Law se arqueó hundiendo la cabeza en la tela de red de esa hamaca que los protegió mientras seguía pecando y no se rompió o los dejó caer. Cerró los ojos y soltó todo el aire que estaba conteniendo mientras terminaba. No le importó manchar su ropa, la lavaría con gusto por el placer de sentirse así de relajado y satisfecho.

Siguieron abrazados un rato más aunque todo había terminado y se sintió irreal, surrealista. Sabía que debían marcharse de ahí antes que alguien los vea, pero despegarse del cálido cuerpo de Luffy le resultaba tortuoso.

Pensó que tal vez se había dormido, pero al instante se movió.

—Eso fue... —murmuró Luffy separándose—. Woah.

—Sí —concordó—. ¿No lo habías hecho antes?

Negó y Law se sintió un poco basura en ese momento. Acababa de arrebatarle su primer experiencia sexual y no se creía completamente merecedor de ello, pero Luffy sonrió tan contento que alejó ese pensamiento tortuoso.

—¿Podemos dormir juntos?

Como muchas veces le pasó, dijo que sí. No tenía fuerzas para contestar otra cosa.

Bajar de la hamaca fue una tortura. Ambos estaban hechos un desastre. Las piernas le hormiguearon de cansancio por todo lo que pasó ese día y en ese momento. Se estiró para luego subir las escaleras hacia su habitación. Pasó por el baño para limpiarse y dejó su ropa estropeada a un lado para cambiarse por su pijama. Mañana vería qué hacer con eso.

Cuando estuvo a punto de acostarse, Luffy apareció también listo para dormir y se metió con él en la cama como montones de veces hicieron desde que eran niños.

Lo abrazó contra él y Luffy se acurrucó como un pequeño gatito contra su cuerpo. Era muy cálido. Siempre dormir con él ahuyentaba todas las frías pesadillas y el insomnio.

—Mañana traeré mis cosas aquí —dijo Luffy con la voz somnolienta—. Buenas noches, Torao.

Law no dijo nada porque se quedó pensando en el día siguiente. ¿Con qué cara vería a los demás después de lo que pasó? ¿Se preocuparían si notaban que Luffy y él dormían en el mismo cuarto? No era importante en realidad porque sabía lo que los demás estaban haciendo, así que ninguno allí estaba libre de culpa y castigo,


End file.
